Damn phone
by 506thpir
Summary: Laying in the darkness of his room, Andre strums on his guitar, thinking of Tori. Questioning himself, he tries to work out his feelings and thoughts. That is, until Tori accidently hears him sing his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting back against the head board on my bed, I strummed my guitar lightly. Now, I'm not one to normally feel sorry for himself, but I couldn't help but feel pulled down by slight depression. Depression inflicted on the fact that I don't feel good enough. That I'm not enough. Or maybe that I'm not all that desirable.  
Shaking my head, my fingers freeze against the strings. Sighing, I tilt my head back. I like Tori; I know that damn well. Everything about her is amazing. Even her flaws have a certain appeal to them. And I just can't get her out of my head. And yet, it seems like she doesn't see me in the same light.

Slowly, I start to play different cords as I continue to think.  
When I first met her, I was trying to help her crazy sister learn a song. Tori understood that it was frustrating and nearly impossible to make her sound good. There was no hope that Trina would do well at the Big Showcase. The only real reason I stayed to help was to be around Tori more. I'll never know why she came to every rehearsal and stayed the whole time. Maybe she took pity on me and my sanity. Who knows. Hearing every off note (Which was literally every note) that Trina sang was worth it if it meant being near Tori. Sometimes she'd sit on the piano bench with me and just sway to the music, smiling at me. Other times she'd be rehearsing the dances with her sister. It was few and far between that she'd do it; Trina would throw a fit yelling that Tori was a distraction. She was right about it though. Each time I couldn't help but watch the beautiful girl move her hips to the music; fingers occasionally coursing through her hair. I'd all but drool watching her.

Then when the Showcase came, Trina got that damn allergic reaction, almost ruining my chances of being heard. All that hard work, wasted. Then by the grace of God, I remembered that Tori had been to every practice. She knew every word, every step to the song.

Laughing, I recall how panicked she was when mentioned that she should sing. Fingers still strumming, I continue to remember. Tori ran away so she wouldn't have to go on stage. Hell, I had to chase her. Then she grabbed that chair and I had to pull her off. Briefly, my hips were pushed into hers when I ran to grab her and pull off. That electricity I hear of ran through my body from the touch. At the time I couldn't think much of it since I had a sixteen year old girl flailing in my arms, but now in the darkness of my room I can. It was an odd sensation, but by no means unpleasant. Seems to happen every time I touch the talented girl. Like after she sang, I wasn't even thinking straight. Amazed by her raw talent, I brought her in for a hug as she jumped into my arms.  
Since then I just couldn't get enough of her. After the whole Jade incident, I just couldn't let her leave. If I didn't see her everyday, I don't know what I'd do. Tori needs to be at that school, I need her at the school.

Talking to her in the hall, I know she was insecure and shy. On that stage though, she really does shine. It's like she lets everything go and loses herself in the music. It's one of the things I love most about her.

The love for her is why it hurt so much to see her and Beck kiss. It's obvious she likes him. Like it's obvious to everyone but Tori and Beck that I like her. Her kissing Beck, it was like a cut to the heart. Made me realize that I don't have a chance with her. The more I saw them together, and the more I saw Tori look at him, the more I began to question my self worth.  
By now I'd stopped playing. Laying the guitar next to me, I laid on my back; arms behind my head. Starring at the ceiling, I let out another deep sigh.  
I know who I am. I know that I have flaws like everyone else. But I know that I have good qualities too. Where they just not good enough that Tori didn't see me the same way? Are my flaws so bad that she doesn't want to be with me? We are friends, so she must be able to at least put up with them. With me.  
Jealousy surges through me as I think of Tori and Beck in the play. Yea, it was just a play. Yea, it was all fake. But I can't help but feel irked when I think of Tori looking at him like he was her world. Which she pretty much does anyway in school. And the thought of them dancing together, that just makes my blood boil. Even from where I was, I could see how incredibly close they were. How when Beck picked her up and brought her down slowly, he had his face right in front of her breasts. Watching that just made me want to beat the shit out of my own friend. After that, for the rest of the performances I didn't watch that particular dance scene.

Letting out a frustrated moan, I put an arm over my eyes. Sure I can't see anything to begin with since my room is pitch black at the moment, but it makes me feel better.

Kind of.  
After a few minutes of thinking, I hear my phone go off. Picking up the Pear Pod, I look at the caller ID to see a picture of Robbie.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey! Andre!"

Robbie seems rather happy at…11 at night.

"Hey Rob. What's up?"  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Robbie asks worried.  
So I guess I sound depressed. Great.  
"Nothing. I'm good."  
"I don't think you are. Come on, what's up?"  
Sighing, I put my free arm over my eyes again.  
"Nothing. Why'd you call."  
"Doesn't matter. Tell me. I bet it's about Tori isn't it?"  
Eyes growing wide, I whip my arm off my face and lean up slightly.  
"What!? No! Why'd you think that?"  
"Because everyone knows you like her and you've been looking at her depressingly for the past three days now."  
"Oh."  
Well that's just great. Next he'll tell me I've been sleeping in class and saying her name in my sleep.  
"Dude, just tell her. I'm sure she likes you back."  
"Yea, as a friend. She likes Beck. Be-ck. You see the way she looks at him. Hell, they've kissed."  
"It wasn't a real kiss."  
"Doesn't stop her from liking it." I mumble sadly.  
"You need to man up and tell her. You're Andre Harris, the buff musician who's never scared."  
Scoffing, I counter with "Yea, and she's Tori Vega. Gorgeous actor, singer, and friend who happens to be in love with my best friend. I don't stand a chance."  
"Andre-"  
I cut him off.  
"No Robbie. I'm not gonna lose one of my best friends because some stupid feelings. They'll go away soon."  
_'That's a complete lie.' _My mind says.  
I hear the ventriloquist sigh over the phone.

"You need to tell her. You'll feel better."  
"I don't think I'll feel better when we're alone and there's an awkward silence because neither one of us know what to say to each other anymore. I'll stick with the friendship if it means I can still be around her."  
"You know that would never happen."  
"No, I don't." I argue back.  
"Look, Robbie, let me figure this out on my own. Please man?"  
Moaning into the phone, I hear Robbie give an "alright".  
"Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"Yea, alright. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Throwing the phone to the side, I curse as it bounces off the guitar and onto the floor.  
"Shit." I mutter.  
I'd forgotten that was there.

Leaving the phone on the floor, I pick up the guitar again and play a few random cords. Quietly, I begin to sing.

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Growing louder, I poured my soul into the song. 

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be

I said all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know,

Why 

Sighing I set the guitar down again. Laying in bed for a moment, I decide to get the phone. Going to pick up the more than likely damaged phone, I saw it was lite up. Starring at it, my eyes grow wide when I saw I had somehow managed to call no other than the girl who started the war between my head and heart.

Tori Vega

"Fuck." I whispered.

Brining the phone to my ear I asked, "Hello?"  
"Andre?"  
Cursing under my breath, I answered back.  
"Yea. Hey."  
"That song was amazing. Did you just write it?"  
Blushing I said "Yea, I did."  
"It was great. And so full of passion."  
There was a moment of silence on both ends.  
"Are you okay?"  
_'Frick.'_

Stuttering, I tried to come up with something.  
"Yea! You know, just….writing…stuff…"  
I could tell she wasn't believing that terrible lie.  
"Come on Andre, something's up. Spill."  
Shaking my head, I realized she couldn't see me.  
"No, I'm good. Nothins' wrong."  
"Bull. Unless I heard wrong, and I know I didn't, that was real passion and pain in the song. Something's hurting you Andre. I wanna help."  
Sighing for the hundredth time that night, I ran my free hand through my hair.  
"Look, Tori. I…."  
I stopped to think of what to say.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Andre-"  
I cut her off. Seems I'm doing that a lot to people tonight.  
"Tori. I just can't tell you. It's my problem and I have to deal with it."  
"Not if it's hurting you! Andre, I want to help you." I could hear the frustration and worry in her voice.  
_'I can't tell her. Not now. Not on the phone.'_

"Tor, I just can't. I'm sorry. Maybe one day, but not now."  
After a few beats of silence, I heard her sigh.  
"Alright, fine. You know I'm here for you."  
"Yea, I know."  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
Smiling, I say "Yea."  
"Night."  
"Night."  
Setting the phone on my night stand, I lay back in bed.  
"This is gonna suck." I mumble.

Rolling onto my side, I fall asleep; forgetting my problems for a few hours.

AN: This story came out of thin air. I wasn't even thinking of writing this. I was planning on writing another story, but instead I was feeling a little to mellow and thoughtful. (The other was a more humorous story) So I came up with this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five weeks after Tori heard me singing over the phone. Since weeks since she'd offered her help to me. Which I denied.

How can someone help when they're the problem? That's right, they can't. So now I'm here, at Tori's house still feeling depressed. And by the looks Tori's been giving me, it shows.  
"Alright Andre,"  
I look up at her from my laptop.  
"You're telling me now what your problem is."  
"What do you mean?"

'_Maybe playing dumb will work.'_

"Don't play dumb."  
_'Damn it.'_

"Tell me. Ever since I heard you sing on the phone, you've been acting all depressed and angsty."

I quirked an eyebrow.  
"Andre."  
Rubbing the back of my neck I sighed.  
"Look, Tori,"  
Standing up, she put her hands on her hips.  
"Oh no you don't. You're not avoiding this. I gave you time like you asked."  
"I can't decide when I'll tell you?"  
"No." She said bluntly.

Standing up, I stood a few feet from her.  
"Tori, I don't think it's best for either of us if I tell you."  
"And why not?"  
"Well because,"  
After a few seconds of stalling, I looked around the room. Looking back at her, I could tell that she really was worried about me.  
_**'You have to tell her.'**__  
'I don't have to tell her jack.'  
__**'Just tell her. What's the worst that can happen?'**__  
"We're no longer friends.'  
__**"No, the worst that can happen is her parents come home to you two having a hot make out session on the couch.'**_

Shaking my head to get rid of the internal argument, I stared at Tori. She had her arms folded across her chest, making her bust look slightly bigger. Blushing, I scolded myself for noticing. Looking to the side, I felt a hand on my arm.

'_How did I not notice she moved closer?'  
_"Please Andre. I'm really worried about you. You've looked upset for awhile. You're acting different. Then that song…Who was it about?"  
Sighing again, I paced back and forth in front of her.  
"It…it was about a friend."  
"Do you love her?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Yea, I do."  
"So tell her."  
Stopping, I stared at her .

"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm scared."  
"But you're Andre Harris. You're the buff musician who isn't scared of anything."  
I smiled at her.

'_Funny, it's like déjà vu. Except I like the fact that she noticedI'm buff..'_  
"Well that I could lose her as a friend."  
"You won't." She assured.

"Besides," I started solemnly, ignoring her previous words.

"She's way out of my league."  
"Andre, you can't say that."  
"Sure I can. I just did."  
Slapping my arm, she gave me a small smile.  
"Please just tell her."  
Starring, I saw only the worry that her eyes held. Sighing, I rubbed my palms against my pant legs.  
_'I need to tell her.'_ I told myself. _'I have to do this.'_

"Tori," I started softly.

"Yea?"  
"Close your eyes for a minute."  
"Close my eyes?"  
Her brows knitted together.  
"Yea, only for a minute."  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't see why, but okay."  
Eyes closed, Tori stood before me. Taking in a silent deep breath, I took in her face. The small smile that graced her lips, the tan color of her skin.

'_God, her skin looks so soft.'_  
Fingers fidgeting to caress her, I balled them into a fist.  
_'Then there's her silky hair.'_

I tightened my fists.

"Andre?" The actress called out.  
"Oh, sorry." I replied.  
"This will only take a second."  
I stepped closer to her, moving silently.

"What will take a second?"  
Standing centimeters from her, our chests were almost touching. I looked down at her closed eyes.

'_Just do it.'_

Leaning down, I gently brought my lips to hers. Gasping, Tori stiffened. Still, I kept my lips to hers. After a few moments, she relaxed. Putting a hand to her cheek, I put more pressure on her lips.

Leaning away, I removed my hand. Looking down, I saw Tori still had her eyes closed.  
"So it was me?" She whispered.

I spoke just as quietly. "Yes."  
Nodding her head, she opened her eyes. We were still so close to each other. I was almost sure she could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Starring straight at one another, I could see the answer in her eyes before she said it.  
"Andre,"  
I just continued to stare at her.  
"I…" She stopped.

Eyes shifting around my face, I gave her a small smile.  
"Just do it."  
Smiling back, Tori moved closer so every part of out bodies were touching. Leaning up, her lips grazed mine. Taking the initiative, I pressed m lips down on hers. Smiling into the kiss, Tori wrapped her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her hips.  
"So I take it you like me back?" I asked jokingly.  
Laughing in response, she put a peck on my cheek.  
"You can take this as 'hell yes."  
"Take wha-"  
Cut off, Tori slammed our lips together. Licking my bottom lip, I smiled and granted her entrance.  
My last coherent thought before I got lost in the sensations was;

'_I'm glad that damn phone called her.'_

AN: Well. Done. I don't really like the way it turned out. If I feel like it, I might edit it in the future. But it feels forced. This had been a sucky 2 weeks so I'll get to it when I'm in a better mood.


End file.
